Coldkiller XOXO
by Tozz
Summary: Oneshot. Spoilers for T&T. Takes place back in college, when Phoenix and "Dahlia" were dating. Feenie works up the courage to tell Dollie those three little words.


Wooo! My first Phoenix Wright fic! :D Hopefully there will be many more to come.

Like I said in the summary, spoilers for T&T, blah blah blah. It's IrisxNick with a hint of MayaxNick at the end for good measure. It's sad because I like both Iris and Maya, so there's this huge inner conflict going on inside of me. =___=;; I'll never be able to pick which pairing I love the most!

I felt really clever when I came up with the title. Teehee. :D

Aaanyways...please enjoy, and pleaseplease review! I really want to know what people think DX Thank you!

---

"Feenie…"

"Yes, Dollie?"

He knew what was coming next. She was getting all fidgety and kept looking off to the side, flashing her pink cheeks. Though her question always puzzled him, he never tired of her adorable nervousness that lead up to it.

"M-may I…may I have that necklace back?"

Phoenix protectively closed his hand around the trinket and smiled. "Oh, Dollie, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, okay? I really like it, I promise!"

"Oh…okay…That's good, I guess..." She looked down with a tiny sigh that Phoenix took to be sheepishness.

He chuckled and then cracked open his soda. They were eating lunch together, just the two of them like they did every day, starting from soon after they'd first met.

It had been a little less than three months since that fateful day in the courthouse, when Phoenix had run into Dahlia and his whole life had changed. She'd given him that little bottle necklace as a symbol of their love, and he wore it constantly. Secretly, it always stung a little that she asked for it back, but he knew his Dollie was a shy, gentle girl who probably found it embarrassing that her boyfriend went around with her special gift displayed on his neck, showing it to everyone he met.

"H-hey, Dollie?"

"Yes, Feenie?"

"There's something I want to tell you—" He broke off suddenly with a violent sneeze, followed by three more. He'd noticed that he'd become more susceptible to colds and illnesses lately and figured that it was the stress brought on by his heavy workload; after all, he was studying to be a lawyer on the side, on top of all his regular homework and demands.

"Oh, Feenie!" Dahlia exclaimed worriedly, and then quickly turned to dig through her small purse. "Hold on, I've got just the thing…"

"No, really, it's okay," Phoenix said with a sniffle, though he was touched by her concern. Even if the necklace _did _embarrass her, she really cared. He knew she did. "Besides, I want to—"

"Here," she said, holding out a small bottle. He took it from her and turned it over to read the label, hearing the soft rattle of pills as he did so. _Coldkiller X_, the bottle pronounced in big letters.

"Wow…thanks, Dollie!" he said happily, grinning goofily over such a little thing. "I've never tried this medicine before. This'll be a big help, I'm sure. Thank you."

"Of course, Feenie. You're welcome."

"…"

"…You were saying, Feenie?"

"Huh?"

"You said there was something you wanted to tell me…?"

"Oh! Yeah!" His grin became a little more abashed. This was it. The moment he'd been preparing himself for.

He'd never felt this way about any girl before. This feeling, it was indescribable—save for three little words. And he was ready to say them now. He knew she felt it, too.

The bottle in his hands was proof of that. He gripped it tightly.

Though they'd been dating for a few months, they hadn't said it yet, at least not directly to each other. Phoenix figured that Dahlia was probably just too bashful to do it, so he was going to make the first move.

"D-Dollie?"

"Yes, Feenie?" She smiled at him, docile and patient and sweet.

He took a deep breath before he spoke, but his voice still cracked and he stammered. "I—I lo-love y-you."

Phoenix watched as those soft brown eyes sprang wide open and a blush colored her cheeks even deeper than usual.

"Oh, Feenie," she murmured with a sigh—a short, tender note, and almost a little sad, though he had to be imagining that.

Imagination or not, it made his brow furrow and he tried to resist the anxiety building up in stomach and closing in on his throat while he waited for her response.

"I…I love you, too, Feenie." She tilted her head as she said it, looking right into his eyes. She seemed suddenly very serious, though the corners of her lips were still turned up.

He could've grabbed her and hugged her right then, he was so happy. He could've jumped up and danced crazily in relief. And he almost did, in fact, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Instead, he just beamed brighter than the sun and said, "Thanks, Dollie." She nodded and smiled back.

He slipped the bottle of Coldkiller X into his pocket. It was another bottle she'd given him, another symbol of their love. But he would keep this one a secret between the two of them.

---

"Dollie…"

"Yes, Nick?"

Phoenix opened his eyes slowly, his head feeling thick and heavy. "Hmm…?"

"Haha! Looks like you dozed off for a bit, Mr. Ace Attorney." He lifted his head up off his desk and saw Maya smirking at him.

He felt weary and a little sick, but tried to smile. "Yeah, I guess you're r—_achoo! Achoo! Achoooo!_"

"Whoa! Those were some powerful sneezes, Nick," Maya said, clapping her hands together like she was impressed, but she stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Are you sick or something?"

He sniffed and wiped his nose. "Well…maybe I am…" he answered hoarsely. His eyelids drooped, and he was fighting to keep them open.

"No wonder you fell asleep, you sound awful!" She reached across the desk and put a hand to his forehead. "Oh, jeez, Nick, you've got a fever! That's probably why you were talking in your sleep. Come on, lie down over here." She dragged him by the arm over to the couch in the reception area of the office. He let her help him take off his suit jacket, and once he was lying down, she draped it over him like a blanket.

"Is there anything you need, Nick? The great Maya Fey is at your command." She smiled faintly, trying to keep it light, but she seemed a little anxious. He felt a familiar pang at her thoughtfulness, but he couldn't place where he'd felt it before. He shut his eyes and tried to remember what he'd been dreaming about.

"Yeah…Coldkiller X, please…" he mumbled, more to himself than to Maya.

---


End file.
